A change of Scene
by forgotten-kiss
Summary: Ms. Montez is suddenly transfered due to work, yet agian. Tearing Gabbi away from where she felt so right. Friendships crumble. Love fades, but there are always second chances...full summary inside
1. The end of something new

**Summary:** Ms. Montéz is spontaneously transferred again due to work, uprooting Gabby and her new relationship with Troy; giving her just enough time to complete the musical before they move to Boston. Despite best efforts, their friendships crumble and all appears lost and forgotten…or is it? After finishing high school and two years of collage both Troy and Gabriella, unaware of the other's position, head for England...

Basketball scholar, Troy, has recently been noticed by a top manager who has presented him with an unconditional offer to try out for him sometime, has panicked and opted for a transfer year to Cambridge, his last bit of freedom before his life is paved out for him.

Gabriella Montéz, however, has been specifically headhunted from the depths of the Harvard chemistry labs to join a particular research team in the very same, very small town…will their paths cross again or has the space between them made them, truly separate hearts?

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so hi! I hope you like the summary-if you do, read on, you know you want to! This is my first HSM fic so im not quite sure about lengths etc. so just yell at me if its too long/short or if there's something else thats hugley offensive to you. 

Thanks a million.Here we go so enjoy!!! xoxo

* * *

**Chapter One: The end of something new **

Gabriella Montéz was happy. No, scratch that, Gabriella Montéz was on top of the world! Flying, exuberantly happy. She had great friends, a loving mom who'd do anything for her, easily top of her class and almost guaranteed to receive acceptance letters from all her desired colleges when that time came. She also had the voice of an angel, set to star in the schools musical with her co-star and boyfriend, Troy Bolton, who just happened to be the most popular boy at East High. Yes Gabriella's life was definitely going well…

* * *

Gabbi stood alone outside her just finished Bio class; the bell was yet to go so she wasn't at all surprised that Troy wasn't there yet, she consulted her watch and realised they had 10 minutes to get to East High's 'Chapel of the Arts'-the school's theatre to most-for one of their few remaining rehearsals for the Spring Musical. She wasn't nervous about it, the rehearsals had gone great so far and it was an added bonus to _have_ to spend most free periods with Troy. 

'_Definitely_ an added bonus' she thought to herself as she saw the object of her thoughts approach her, as he ran a hand through his blonde hair he saw her and smiled, greeting her with a kiss of the cheek.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Hey yourself, sure."

"How was class?"

"You know, the usual-Sharpay had a hissy-fit over the frog dissection and had to leave, why she choose biology is something I can't work out."

Troy laughed at the mental image that story had presented him and continued the small talk until they reached the theatre-where they were accosted by Miss Darbus instantly.

"Places please!" She squawked "Rehearsals are thinning! Time is precious-every moment count-MISS MORISSON, put that _cell phone_ away and may I NEVER see it again! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Sorry Ma'am"

"Places please! Do I have to repeat myself _every _time I speak?"

The cast scurried away to the wings except for Troy, who was soon joined by Gabbi on stage; both began the opening number and were soon joined by the rest of the cast. They ran through the first act and by the time they stopped for notes Miss Darbus was gushing praises and hurried them onto the second act-this being their only double free she intended to make full use of it! The second act went smoothly enough and the finale-'Breaking Free' was as spectacular as the couples' first performance during their audition. All in all, Miss Darbus was a very happy woman.

"Remember we only have a week now until performance-depending on how Friday goes, I may or may no decide to strip you of your Saturday-so impress me."

And with that, the bell went, signalling the end of free period.

The rest of Gabbi's school day passed fairly uneventfully and when she arrived home was surprised to hear her mom having a heated debate on the phone. Despite her mom's demanding job, Ms. Montéz was as easy going as if she lived in the Caribbean, so to hear her arguing tooth and nail down the phone was a very rare sight indeed. This mysterious conversation lasted about a further 15 minutes when Gabbi heard the phone connect loudly with its base.

She tentatively crept downstairs to see if her mom wanted her company or just to be left alone. As she entered the kitchen she saw her mom slumped in a chair, head in one hand, with a pained expression other face, she didn't seem to acknowledge Gabbi's presence at first so she spoke up.

"Mom, are you OK? Mom" When she was given no response Gabbi turned to leave but was stopped by her mom's voice.

"Sweetie, sit down, I've got some bad news." She sat, keeping any thoughts firmly out of her head, not allowing her mind to entertain what possibilities this conversation could continue with. "I know I promised you that I wouldn't allow my company to let me be transferred until you graduate?"

Gabriella nodded affirmative, her heart sinking, understanding where this convosation was indeed going.

"Well, my boss has retracted his word and has set me up this place somewhere else, in Boston and won't allow me to negotiate-its urgent business-I'm stuck, tied at every end, but there's no chance, that call was my last hope. I can't get out any way. I'm so sorry Gabbi I know how happy you are at the moment and I hate to do this. I really do. Forgive me?"

Gabbi had numbed over, tears threatening to coarse down her face were held at bay- for the moment.

But Gabriella didn't cry. She didn't cry when her Dad left and she sure as hell wasn't going to start crying now. Cry for a life she hadn't even lived for a semester, cry for friends she'd known for not even 3 months, cry for Troy-Troy. She took a breath.

"How long do we have left?"

"Two and a half weeks-they've sorted out temporary accommodation for us-until we get settled. Its really nice-if that helps matters…" Ms. Montéz trailed off into silence. She knew how well her daughter had settled in Albuquerque and it broke her heart to tear her away from it, but she was caught at every end imaginable and there was just no way out.

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs"

"OK sweetie-sorry"

Gabbi rose at walked slowly to the kitchen door, her eyes glistening, but her face hard and determined, threatening the tears as though they were a deadly enemy she vowed to overcome.

* * *

Over the next couple of days at school, Gabbi was uncharacteristically quiet, Troy and Taylor were the first to notice but when they brought it up they only received a shrug and a quick conversation switch-this however only worried them further. 

After lunch, Gabby opened her locker; only to find a note fall out-she managed a small smile when she saw it was from Troy asking her to meet in 'their spot'.

When she arrived at the roof garden she saw Troy sitting on the bench waiting for her, he smiled upon seeing her and motioned for her to sit down.

" Hey, I, um, I spoke to your mom earlier" Dread filled Gabriella's body-he knew! He had to know! She knew she had to tell her friends soon, but she just hadn't been able to, by speaking it aloud it made it real, and that was something Gabbi was not quite ready for.

"Sorry I didn't tell you! I didn't want to-not yet." She blurted out without even thinking-for all she knew her mom hadn't even said anything and by the look on Troy's face, she hadn't.

"I asked her if she knew why you were upset and she said there was something you had to tell me and thought you already had. I don't want to upset you-that's the last thing I want to do, but please Gabriella. Tell me."

It was that moment that she first realised, from that look in his clear eyes and his earnest tone, she first fancied herself in love with Troy Bolton. However joyous this revelation was supposed to be, it only made the news she was about to share and the consequences it would bring come crashing down about her.

"I'm moving. Away" And it was then the tears began to flow. He held her tightly, waiting. The lesson bell came and went and still he held her, going over what she had said, trying to take it in.

Eventually she spoke again "Sorry. Your top's wet"

"It'll dry" he replied quickly.

"Well, mom told me that her work has transferred us, again-on urgent business, to Boston. She did try to keep us here, but it wasn't enough. We leave in about two weeks. Enough time to do the musical and tie up loose ends."

"I don't understand-"

"There's nothing to understand, Troy. I'm leaving. Again. And there's absolutely nothing I, or anyone else, can do about it."

"I'm sure-"

"There's no way around it. Please Troy stop. There are some things in life you just can't win. Can we just enjoy what we've got left? Do the musical. And say good-bye. I'm sorry but there's nothing else for it."

Troy Bolton, unusual as it was, was left speechless, staring into Gabriella's shining, sad eyes wanting so bad to be told this was some cruel joke and everything could return to normal. Even though Troy had only known Gabriella for a short while and they had been together for an insanely brief period, he felt he knew her so well-as corny as it was- but he couldn't help feeling this way, and to have her ripped from him, when everything was right. Well, to use words from Sharpay 'It just didn't seem fair.'

"We won't say good bye Gabbi, not properly anyway. You haven't told anyone else?"

"No."

"Don't you think they deserve to know?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Do you wanna go now?"

"Not really, but I guess I should." They stood and paused; Troy caught Gabbi's gaze, and held it, looking deep into her eyes.

"Gabbi, I think, I think I might be in love with you"

Tears were threatening again as she clasped him again "Troy, please don't say that-it just makes it harder." The couple stood there a while longer, trying to come to terms with their inevitable, imminent separation as the sun cast bright rays about the roof of East High separating them from reality, just for a moment.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was that! I hope you liked it-please drop me a comment! I might be able to get a chapter up once a week-boarding school slightly limits posting time :D but it all depends how people like this, so please tell me your thoughts!! 


	2. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**A/N: **Hey there! I returned-I hope you liked the last chapter. Thank you reveiwers!!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Parting is such sweet sorrow...**

_About two weeks later:_

That was it. They were going. Gabriella fought back yet more tears as she watched her surroundings, which had become familiar to her disappear in a blur. It had all ended so fast-telling all her friends, all the rehearsals, the musical-which went better than she could have hoped, herself and Troy spending all their time together…their last date-.

There Gabbi stopped herself. That night was amazing, magical almost, but she didn't need to think about it now, not at the moment. As that could almost, and would probably, persuade her to fling herself out of the moving car and run right back to Troy's arms. Where she belonged. No! She couldn't think like that anymore. So instead she went back to watching the life she was so happy with disintegrate before her eyes, as though it had all been a dream.

XXxXXxXXxXXxXXx

"Gabbi, Gabbi wake up-the plane's landed!" Roused by her mothers shakes and shouts Gabriella opened her bleary brown eyes, took one look out of her window at the rain pounding out of the sky in torrents and quickly shut them once more-as though ignoring her unenviable position at present would make things all go away and back to normal.

But unfortunately, this was not to be. The pilot's voice appeared over the intercom, informing them of their safe arrival at Logan airport and thanking them for choosing that particular airline.

"Come on Gabbi, get you things, lets get going."

'Here goes nothing' She thought to herself-pulling herself out of her chair and reluctantly following her mother.

* * *

**Web conversation between:**

'**Missing you all-its freezing _And _'Wildcat Boy-Miss you Gabbi B. **

**Wildcat Boy-Miss you Gabbi says:**

Gabbi!! Hey how's you? How's Boston?

**Missing you all-its freezing here!! Says:**

Boston's freezing-I feel like I'm back snowboarding!! Its crazy, I haven't lived this far north for years!! I'm ok I guess, what about you?

Wildcat Boy-Miss you Gabbi Says: 

New Year:D It seems like an age ago!

**Missing you all-it's freezing here!! Says:**

Yeah I know…That was fun…

**Wildcat Boy-Miss you Gabbi Says:**

We all miss you Gabbi, even Darbus! She goes on about 'letting her newest star just slip through her fingers'…or something like that. Even Sharpay admits she misses you, you'd think she'd be thrilled to have her 'crown' back! You certainly made your mark!!…I don't get what all the fuss is about personally (Joking!!) Cant you come back for a visit?!?

**Wildcat Boy-Miss you Gabbi Says:**

Gabbi.…??

**Missing you all-its freezing here!! Says:**

Sorry, I was just…Yeah well, anyway, I cant quite visit after barely one week! As much as I'd want to-I don't _think_ mom would fly back to a place she just had to pry me off of! Anyway, to keep-on having to say good-bye? I don't want to do that again just yet. It's too hard.

**Wildcat Boy-Miss you Gabbi Says:**

What are you saying? When will I see you again?

**Missing you all-its freezing here!! Says:**

Albuquerque's not somewhere I can just stop off at anymore Troy!! It's a whole plane ride away! What do you want me to say? That we'll see each other every other weekend? At least once a month? Be realistic! Don't you think I should be asking your question? You still have everyone, all your friends. I have no one. Again.

**Wildcat Boy-Miss you Gabbi Says:**

Sorry Gabbi, I didn't mean to sound like that…I know its harder for you than for me, but I haven't got all my friends-I'm missing the most important one: you. Please don't forget that, Gabriella.

**Missing you all-its freezing here!! Says:**

You're missing one. I'm missing everyone! I've got to go-mom wants me to finish unpacking. I'm starting school tomorrow by the way; I thought you might like to know.

**Wildcat Boy-Miss you Gabbi Says:**

Don't leave it like this!! Im sorry-really and I know you will be amazing at school-look what you did to East High in under a semester!! Don't worry; you don't need to. Anyway, you might find out the football captain's your long lost friend or something!! Or do you only go for the basketball guys?

Missing you all-its freezing here!! Says 

Haha, very funny! No definitely only basketball for me-but you never know-the hockey captain could be a karaoke partner from the past…I guess I'll see tomorrow…but I do need to go now, seriously. Tell the others I say hi.

**Wildcat Boy-Miss you Gabbi Says:**

Ok will do, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I miss you!! Xxxxxx Wait, you know the Hockey captain??!?!

**Missing you all-its freezing here!! Says:**

I don't think I'll even answer that(no)! I miss you too, talk to you then xoxoxoxox

**Missing you all-its freezing here!! Is currently offline.**

* * *

Gabriella's first day was fairly uneventful. She had lunch with a few girls she recognised from homeroom, got through her lessons-even looked about for any extra Curricula activities that were going on. One thing she'd realised at east High was that, willingly or not, throwing herself into all those activities such as the musical and the Decathlon had been the thing that had made her all her friends, it seemed the wise option; but she held back, for her first day at least. None of the sports captains, however, turned out to be a friendly face. 

She spoke to Troy after school almost every day for about a week and Taylor on the weekend. After that however, the conversations seemed to repeat themselves and the calls started to shorten in length and be come less and less constant.

Gabbi made a new group of friends from her position in the drama club, she opted out from the scholastic decathlon until she was specifically asked this time, and over time, through neither party's fault, the group Gabriella had once felt so connected to and a part of, was now little more than a happy, sunny memory.

* * *

**A/N:** Hiya, me again! Anyway, I know not too much occoured just then, but im just trying to get across the Gabbi's gradual cut off from the world of Albuquerque and Troy etc...anyway, that's it for their high school time, hope you liked it! 

I've had the ingeneous idea of taking this story to school with me now so I can post during the week, instead of waiting until whenever I next come home-which rarley every weekend-im just smart like that(lol!!)

Untill next time.


	3. Moving on Up

**A/N: **Hi, sorry I haven't updated in years-I havent been home for a while and last week was a _bit_ crazy!! Yeah so sorry about that :oD anyways I hope you enjoy this!!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Moving on Up**

_3 years later…or there about-conclusion of academic year:_

The Cambridge sun was shining, gleaming down through an azure blue, cloudless sky being absorbed by trees and reflected off the some of the most academic rooftops ever to be built by mankind.

A dark-haired young woman lounged around on a grassy bank outside one of these said buildings under a large tree to shield herself from the bright sun; her books spread out across the grass, a pen between her teeth and her brow knit in concentration Gabriella Montéz tried to comprehend the finer points of her Chemistry notes in time for her final, which was due to start in about…only half an hour-crap!

She hastily gathered up her books and made her way to Memorial Hall where she could grab some food before heading off to her exam.

In her three and a semester years since leaving East High, Gabriella hadn't changed much. She still had her dark, curly locks, which a number of inches shorter, adding to her sophistication and maturity. She had grown a bit taller, but not a remarkable amount. Over all Gabriella Montéz was still, in essence, what she always was.

Within 30 minutes Gabriella had arrived at the exam hall and had taken her place, prepared and ready. She looked up on the wall to the university crest: _Veritas_-Harvard. Yes, she was ready.

"You may begin."

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

"I'm open!"

"Bolton"

Troy flew down the wing, dodging the opponent, a swift pass to a team mate and back again. Aim. Score!

His fair features and tanned skin-along with his athlete's physique and reputation on the basketball court had definitely helped Troy out in his two years at Stanford. All the cheerleaders, and, to be honest nearly all of female students, wanted to be with him, and due to this, most of the guys wanted to be him too.

The cheers echoed through the Maples pavilion, Stanford University's resident basketball arena, as the clock announced the end of the game and cheerleaders ran on to the court screeching.

"Go Cardinals!"

"Troy!"

Troy Bolton yet again, had a fixed position on the basketball varsity team at the start of his sophomore year. Being a basketball scholar instantly had gained him a place on team, however, throughout his first year that place had mostly been on the bench-despite his talent Stanford was a highly athletic school and it was next to impossible for a freshman to waltz onto a varsity team.

But this year had been different. His number of full games played increased and increased and by winter break he was playing in about 80 of all games for the full time.

Troy Bolton had moved up in the world this year. And that was no mistake. It was also no mistake that important people had not missed this rising star-in fact they were very much aware of him.

The rowdy team were in the locker room changing and celebrating yet another Cardinals' victory when Coach Mikan came in, with a slight smile on his face.

"Bolton, you're wanted outside; could you come now?"

"Sure coach, who is it?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" Oddly enough, Troy's thoughts flickered to Gabbi, but he wasn't quit sure why. He quickly blew those thoughts out of his mind and followed his coach.

He couldn't believe that the person in front of him was really who he was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mr. Michael Cooper had heard of this Troy Bolton for some time now-whether just in passing or in articles about the new university talent that was emerging. His interest was caught when he saw a recent graph that showed the increased amount of wins the Stanford Cardinals had achieved in correlation with the increased amount of games sophomore basketball scholar, Troy Bolton had participated in. This had certainly caught his interest. So he had got it together and, contrary to the norm, had taken a trip up to Stanford University himself to see this Troy Bolton in action.

He had been impressed and now he had the young man standing in front of him about to be offered the opportunity of a lifetime.

* * *

Her chemistry final over, Gabriella headed towards the place most students would avoid like anything if in her position: The Harvard Chemistry Labs. She sat down at a workstation and opened her laptop to check her email before putting the finishing touches to an investigation she had been making.

You have one new Message

Pinged up on her screen.

She opened it, knowing it to be her head chemistry professor, assuming it was a quick good luck message she was supposed to have got before her exam she opened up a few more windows on her laptop and only went back to it a few minutes later. It certainly wasn't simply a good luck message.

**Gabriella,**

**I hope you exam will go/ has gone fantastically, I'm sure it has-I have no doubt in you!**

**That is why I am simply delighted to tell you that an associate of mine-Professor Robertson-from Trinity College in Cambridge, England has specifically requested that you join his research team (I wont go into details here) commencing in mid-September of this year!! **

It's such an amazing opportunity and I urge you totally to accept without hesitation. The team expects to run for the full academic year so you would complete your junior year abroad-but this will not affect your progress in any negative way on the contrary-you could not do better for yourself! Cambridge is a lovely city and you will have the best time. Come to my office as soon as you can to discus this further.

**Yours sincerely **

**Prof. M. Carson**

Head of chemistry. Harvard University.

Wow. The message had almost knocked Gabbi out of her seat. Someone all the way in England knew of her reputation and had headhunted her for his team? Investigation forgot Gabbi collected up her stuff and mad her way directly to Prof. Carson's office. Grinning like a schoolgirl.

* * *

"So Mr Bolton." Cooper began.

"Sir" replied the stunned Mr Bolton. Michael Cooper. _The_ Michael Cooper, basketball legend and coach for the Albuquerque Thunderbirds was right in front of him and knew his name!! He'd used to worship him when he was younger, wishing Cooper could have coached him, when the Thunderbirds played at home.

"Mr Bolton, your name has been circulating around for some time now, you've built up quite a reputation."

"I have?"

"You have. You've built up so much of a reputation that I became interested. So interested that I flew down myself to see you play, I wasn't disappointed."

Troy's mouth was agape; did Michael Cooper just say he wasn't disappointed by his play?

"I think you have talent. Lots of it and I'm willing to present you with an special offer, 'caus I know that college is important. Come down to Albuquerque and shoot some hoops, impress me again and we'll see where things go from there."

Silence followed this. Troy was gobsmaked-it took him all his might to not black out there and then, he finally managed a "Wow. I don't know what to say." And reverted back to quiet.

"There's, one last thing though. I don't want you to feel pressured into this. I want to leave this offer open for you, if you want to finish your course first or come back to it later, that's your decision. The offer will stand."

More stunned silence. "Wow. That's-thank you"

"Well, here's my card-call when you've decided what you want to do. It was a pleasure to watch you and your team. Congratulations on the win, by the way"

The two shook hands and Cooper made his way out of the gym. Leaving Troy to slump into a seat, not quite believing the conversation he'd just had.

After sitting for a while mulling over the conversation, Troy was just as baffled as before. Did he really want a basketball career? Well that was obvious-of course he did- it was his dream. But did he want it now? Training as his whole life-touring the country. His whole life mapped out for him when he had only just turned 20? The prospect certainly was huge and he wasn't quite sure if he could handle it just yet.

Later that evening, as he was walking back to his on-site accommodation, he passed a notice board on one of the quad's walls.

**Ever thought about a transfer year? **

**You could be studying abroad in the finest universities that The UK, France or other European Countries has to offer in less than half a year, broadening your view on the world. It could be just the thing to give you the proper outlook on life.**

**Sounds good?**

**Speak to Linda Marshal in the office of administrations.**

The sign jumped out at him for no in particular reason. That could be fun, a change of scene. One last thing before basketball. It seemed like just the sort of thing Troy Bolton was desperately craving: a temporary escape from his life to let him be anyone he wanted to be, before his life was paved out for him. Perfect.

**

* * *

A/N: Me again! Hope you enjoyed that-so yeah I dont know too much about US college Varsity teams-so if that was completely wrong/unrealistic sorry-just go with it-or could someone give me a crash course please! hehe**


	4. A Blessing in Disguise

**A/N:** Hey there! sorry for taking an age to update-I know it's ridiculous-but school decided to strip me of any form of spare time, so sweet of them, but now it's the holidays and I can stop walking around like some zombie! So without further ado, onto the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Blessing in Disguise**

Early the next morning, Troy was in the administration office, leaflets for various universities spread-eagled over the small coffee table in front of him. He made a quick grab for 'Bienvenu a Sorbonne!' as it began to slide off the edge. He slowly read through the first paragraph before giving up-French had never been his strongest subject and he wasn't about to run from one problem right into another.

Barcelona. Rome. Milan. Madrid.

It was useless-his Italian was as much to be desired as his French and whilst his Spanish was good, he had lived in New Mexico for 18 years! He wasn't sure that was what he wanted.

This transfer idea was becoming more stressful as time was wearing on. Troy took a swig of his coffee and decided to ignore his need for somewhere hot and exotic. Go for somewhere safe. Go to England. It made perfect sense at least he could speak the language there!

Hastily he began to flick through the leaflets till he found what he was looking for. Kings College. LSE. Edinburgh. Oxford. Cambridge! Suddenly things were looking up.

Life in London could be awesome, the people, the atmosphere, the lifestyle-but at what a price. On the Bolton's trip to Europe when Troy was rather young, he remembered everything looking so cheep-his parents then told him that he almost had to double the price until he got it in dollars-he never found London so cheep after that! The food, drink, accommodation-it would all be so much, not that it really mattered if he impressed Cooper at his trial of course. But even so, Troy wasn't sure. Better to save London for visits he thought, and put the two leaflets aside.

Edinburgh. The city did look amazing: old, yet young at the same time, all was going well until he turned the page. A winter scene-the city had turned into a ski town! There was certainly enough snow! Obviously Scotland would be colder than the south, but he wasn't expecting arctic conditions. Troy had never lived anywhere further north than Stanford-and that was still south of San Francisco! Certainly he wanted a different environment-wasn't that the whole idea-something new? But changing _that_ much?

His mind made up, Troy picked up the last two leaflets on the table. The oldest and the best and, if Troy was honest, the only two he actually knew properly!

Cambridge. Nice town, and by the looks of things, great people too-but there was something about Oxford that just appealed to him, he wasn't sure what but he felt this was the right way to go.

His mind pretty much set, he got up and went in search of Linda Marshal to tell her his choice. It was actually happening. He, God-willing, was going to Oxford!

Linda Marshal was an extravagant sort of women: someone you could imagine who owned a cat and doted upon it like nothing else.

Troy happened upon her in the tearoom of the Administrations block. Complete with her pashmina, beads and glasses the middle-aged woman looked as though she belonged in an antique jewellery store, not a top college campus.

"Ahh, Mr Bolton, so you've made a decision, I suppose?"

"Err yes, erm I was hoping it would be possible for me to transfer to Oxford University for the year, Pembroke College to read History and English?"

"I'm sure that wont be a problem-you'll have to write out a quick statement of course-is there another university that's caught your eye?"

"No, just this one thanks."

"Very well, but transfer places do fill up very fast its normally better to do two or three."

"That very kind of you to warn me, but I just want to apply for the one thanks."

"Okay, get me your statement as soon as and it can all be delt with-you should know your outcome about 10 days after you sent it."

_15 days later_

After pacing outside his mailbox consistently every morning after 8 days of sending off his statement Troy's day had finally come. It was the 13th day-

'Unlucky for some.' He thought to himself tearing open the big white envelope.

**Dear Mr. Bolton,**

**Delighted as both my colleagues and myself were with you letter of application and statement, we regret to tell you that we have already accepted all our transcript students for this year. **

**We will however, of course, keep your application on file, on the odd chance that someone has to cancel their transfer year and, consequentially, give up his or her position here at Pembroke. **

**However, despite this news, I do have an offer for you: my colleague, Dr. Scott-Thomas, tutors history and oversees the course you wish to join, at Trinity College in Cambridge. As I was impressed by your statement I referred it too him, on the off chance that he may have some spare places there, he replied to me yesterday confirming he does indeed have a spare place and would be very welcome to take you on! He will hold this offer for two more weeks and I have enclosed a prospectus and his contact details, for when you would wish to get back to him. **

**I do hope it all works out for the best. **

**Sincerely**

**Mr. T Whitby **

Troy's heart dropped like a stone upon reading the first paragraph-no more places! But as he continued to read he couldn't believe the trouble this professor had gone through to get him a place-it was completely beyond his call of duty to do so, yet he'd done it all the same.

There wasn't really an option now. As much as he'd preferred Oxford, maybe it just wasn't meant to be-and a year at Cambridge was hardly a bad deal! Also, to finish it all off, Troy was in deep gratitude to this Professor Whitby. For someone to do so much for him, it would have been impossible to reject his offer.

Hastily, Troy contacted Dr. Scott-Thomas at Trinity, Cambridge. Details were confirmed, accommodation arranged, courses set-up and things were wrapped up with a Troy being the owner of a one-way plane ticket dated 2 months and one day away from then. No looking back.

He was off to Cambridge.


	5. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Chapter 5: Leaving on a Jet-plane (I don't know when I'll be back again)**

_2 months and one day later: _

'Welcome to Logan Airport' a slightly apprehensive Gabriella read as her mom drove the two of them to departures for Gabbi to catch her plane to England. The sun was beginning to set as they emptied the car of Gabbi's multiple suitcases and put them onto trolleys. Gabbi briefly wondered to herself how she was going to manage with all these when she got out on the other side, but that thought increased her apprehension so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Mom, thanks for coming, you know I could've always asked anyone at college." She stated as she noticed her mom nervously glance at her phone on the off chance she had missed an urgent call from the office.

Ms. Montéz's job hadn't got any less demanding as time had passed. She hadn't been permanently relocated since their move from Albuquerque, but was required to take long business trips around the country to keep up with the happenings of her company. These trips didn't matter so much once Gabbi had began Harvard, however Ms. Montéz still felt the guilt every time she boarded a plane. Gabbi tried to be there to see her off every time she left and Ms. Montéz felt it was only right to mirror her daughter's tradition. That, and her daughter would now be an eight-hour plane ride away from her for the next three and half months.

"Gabbi don't be silly! I wouldn't let you disappear off to England on your own without saying goodbye! What kind of mother do you think I am, huh? You know I'd have cancelled anything at work to see you off?"

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

They stood there in silence, a slight melancholic air hanging about them, acknowledging that this was the end of another chapter in their lives, realising quite how far apart they were growing.

"We'd better get these up to check in then?"

"Yeah. Mom" Gabbi called as her mom began pushing a trolley towards the lift. "I'm really glad you came."

"Are you sure you want this Gabbi?"

"More than almost anything at the moment."

"Good. Lets go"

_

* * *

The morning of that same day: _

"Trans-Atlantic flights are that way, sir." A blonde flight assistant flashed a slightly nervous Troy Bolton a flirty smile before she turned away and fought through the crowds at Albuquerque international airport.

"Great. Thank you." Troy mumbled to himself as her pushed his trolley full of cases in the direction towards his flight's desk in hope of fining it soon so he could head to the nearest Starbucks and grab a large coffee to kick-start himself into a functioning human.

His phone began to ring in his pocket and, after a brief ordeal of fishing it out while keeping a hold of his trolley, he managed to flip it open and hear his mom's cheerful voice on the other end.

"Honey, we've parked to car and we're heading into the terminal now, where's the desk?"

"It's near the end, block I or J, I think."

"Ok we'll be there soon." 'So will I.' Troy thought to himself.

"Yeah I'll see you."

"Bye"

Troy couldn't understand how his mom was so cheerful, so awake this morning. He knew she'd been awake at 6:15 when he threw himself out of bed to check for any last minute things he was missing-which had turned out to be quite a few-and to be dressed and ready to leave at 8:30 for the airport.

He couldn't wait to get on the plane to fall right back asleep.

As Troy gazed about absent-mindedly, he caught sight of his parents and waved them over.

Coach Bolton was still Coach Bolton. He hadn't aged that much in appearances and he was still producing virtually unbeaten basketball teams year after year at East High.

Mrs. Bolton had cut her hair, opting for a shorter style, but apart from that there was little very different with her. Neither had been ecstatic with Troy's decision to study in England for a year, less so his Dad-at first Coach Bolton refused his son; pushing the 'Cooper tryout', as he called it, with everything he had until Troy made it quite clear he could take up his offer anytime, and he finally relented.

"Ok, so call as soon as you get there. You know how you're getting to the college don't you?"

"Yeah mom. I'll be fine, I promise."

"I'll miss you"

"Me too. Bye dad, I'll speak to you soon."

"Yeah. See you son, you can teach those British a thing or two about basketball I bet."

"I guess so." Troy replied awkwardly, he wasn't sure how much he wanted this year to be about basketball. More so a break form it!

"Good luck! I'll see you at Christmas."

"Yeah, bye" Hugs. Kisses. More Hugs. Last waves and, he was through. He didn't have too long until his flight, so he headed towards his gate. As he walked he discarded his 'Basketball Guy' persona as though he was taking off a coat, and wouldn't put it back on until his return next year.

"Flight AA3860 to London Heathrow will be boarding shortly, please make your way to the gate."

* * *

"Excuse me, do you need a hand with that?" 

"Oh thanks, that'd be great" Gabriella replied without turning, grateful to the person who had just tucked her large hand luggage in the overhead compartment as though it were a feather, and had relived her of her five minute struggling.

As Gabbi turned, expressing her gratitude, a pair of brilliant green eyes, transfixed her, she began to study the rest of this person. The eyes lead out onto a tanned attractive face of a guy in his early 20s. His strong build suggested him to be an athlete of some kind and his sweatshirt told Gabbi he was or had been a student at Boston University.

Whilst these thoughts were going on in Gabbi's mind, the object of her thoughts was in fact, thinking along the same lines as Gabbi herself. They stood there in silence for a second or two and just as it was about to get awkward the stranger held out his hand.

"Josh" He said in a British accent that Gabbi hadn't noticed at first.

"Gabriella-Gabbi, hi" she finished lamely, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Josh laughed however but in a friendly manner "Hi" he replied "So what brings you to London, then?"

"Oh, I'm taking a transfer year to Cambridge, Trinity to help on some research."

"No way! I'm Jesus in Cambridge, its only about ten minutes away from Trinity-what a small world."

" Wow, yeah, that is strange! What do you major in?"

"I'm studying classics third year now-as boring as it sounds."

"Oh no, I always thought it looked rather interesting"

As the plane took off Gabbi and Josh's conversation continued to flow-she discovered he'd been out in Boston all summer on an internship, or 'work experience' as he called it, for an investment company. He'd landed the place through a friend of his Godfather's and apparently had an amazing time.

"So why the sweater, then?" Gabbi asked slightly confused.

Josh looked down and laughed when he realised what she was on about. "Ahh, well my roommate, who actually is a student at BU, managed to somehow shrink my favourite jumper so as a replacement he went out and bought me this-I wouldn't say it was exactly a fair trade, but it was nice of him."

Sweater mystery solved, they continued to talk about the nightlife Cambridge had to offer-Gabbi wasn't thrilled to hear that it wasn't the best anywhere had to offer, but Josh had said that before uni, he had lived most of his life in London, so the nightlife anywhere else was sure to be a disappointment.

He then asked Gabbi if she'd always lived in Boston and they consequentially got on to the whole story of her choppy upbringing-living in five different states before you're twelve definitely counts as choppy-however, Josh found it extremely interesting and was quizzing her about all the places she used to call home.

"Where was it you said you lived before moving to Boston again-Arkansas?"

"Albuquerque-New Mexico. But I was only there for about three months, wait even less than that." She responded sadly and stayed silent, lost in thought.

"Sorry, bad memories from there?"

"No, not at all, some of the best actually." She smiled as the memories flashed before her eyes.

"Just wish you'd had more time there to make more?" Josh enquired. Gabbi was rather surprised, it was as though he'd just taken the thought right out of her head, however she disguised her surprise with a distant "Something like that" and shifted the conversation to lighter ground.

Josh didn't remark, he'd seen Gabbi's initial reaction however, and knew he was right with his comment but he decided to drop it and go along with Gabriella's conversation.

After talking and laughing well into the flight, the two came to a decision to catch up on some of their work-whether it be reading Livy in Latin or background information on chemical transformations of certain particles-they worked in harmony for about an hour, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Bonjour! this chapter turned out a bit different than what I first thought-and I know it seems to be going rather slow-but I decided that Gabbi could use a 'friend' of some description. So stick with me please-also don't run away at tha comment, of course Troy and Gabriella will be together eventually, but give it time...

Seriously, thanks to all my readers and reviewers so far!!! and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
